


Take away his toy

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Steve messes up





	Take away his toy

_ You just have to take away his toy.  _

 

Steve didn't mean to stay those words, didn't mean to break his boy's camera but he needed to know; Jonathan needed to know what he did, taking photos of him and Nancy wasn't right.

 

And more importantly, he didn't like the fact that his boy was watching Nancy. 

 

Seeing what he saw : Steve didn't like it one bit. 

 

“Jonathan, please talk to me. I didn't mean what I did.” 

 

Steve's standing outside Jonathan's bedroom door, it's locked. He knew the blonde would be angry with him, he didn't think he would be this angry with him. 

 

“Johnny. Please. Open up. I'm so sorry babe. Please.” 

 

The door opens, Will steps out. 

 

“I don't know what you did to him. But he's upset and he doesn't want to see you.” 

 

“I need to see him. Explain myself….” 

 

Will shakes his head. “I'm not going to force my brother to do something he doesn't want to do. If he wants to talk to you then he will, If he doesn't then that's his business.” 

 

Will closes the door.

 

He really screwed up. 


End file.
